Welcoming Unlocked Doors
by Striped-Hoodies
Summary: Red, the object of affection, is not successful at showing his love. Green/Red


**A/N:**

Have a balanced fluffy and angsty (at least I think it's balanced) one-shot, guys. Originalshipping (Green/Red) as always.

I_ swear _I've been working on the serieseseseses I have yet to update.

(Insert disclaimer I never use here)

(Creative title is not creative (... like the color green))

* * *

**Welcoming Unlocked Doors**

Green thinks he is very successful at showing his love.

He _is_, actually. Climbing up the cursed, cold mountain at least once a week, keeping the teen company, bringing food, medicine, blankets, jackets, scarves, and other whatnot, _keeping him alive _only adds to that fact. Scolding, insulting, yelling, and hitting him for being stupid, of course, also does it. Yes, Green is definitely the master of displaying love.

Red, the object of affection, is _not_ successful at showing his love.

No, not _at all_. In fact, he is _disastrous _at it. Everything Green brings for him, supplies him with, he never uses at all. And he doesn't exactly keep anyone company when he doesn't even say a word, resulting in Green's awkward attempts at striking conversation. He needs the gym leader whenever he_ wants _to need him, and never when Green actually supplies him with help.

That is why the brunet is not at all surprised when he opens his apartment door to see a ball of red and white curled up on his couch watching television. He can hear the muffled squeaks of Pikachu and Eevee in another room. Green sighs and casually slips his jacket off, leaving him in his thin, grey hoodie. "How did you get in?" he asks anyway, expecting a shrug.

_Now_, the brunet is slightly surprised as Red (_actually_) quietly answers him in two words, "Unlocked doors."

Green feels somewhat stupid for not committing an action so simple like locking his doors. But he has to applaud Red for acknowledging his bad habit and giving it a use.

He decides not to wait and goes straight to the point, "What do you want?" He flinches at his own cold, Red-like tone and even though the room is dimly lit, swears that there's a flash of sadness in those distant, blood eyes.

A half of Green thinks that it's what Red deserves; Green feels the emotional pain from his actions all the time. Another half feels guilty and wants to apologize for his different way of dealing with him.

The former half conquers Green's state of mind when the fellow trainer just shrugs without even offering a tilt of his head to actually _look_ at Green, reverting back to himself.

The emerald-eyed teen laughs. He laughs a pained laugh and at the same time, thinks he's going insane. Red doesn't move his head, but his eyes travel to look at the teen. Green just continues laughing and turns the light in his kitchen to prepare dinner.

"That's it, Red? A shrug? Is that all you can do to spur me up? Why don't you just not acknowledge me at all? You know, that uncaring attitude of yours just annoys the hell out of me," Green snaps without looking at the mentioned person.

He continues ranting, pouring out his heart, everything he's bottled up inside until now, "You're the biggest asshole in the entire universe. I swear, Red. You don't call, you always get sick, you never accept my sweaters or blankets. You don't laugh at my bad jokes, you can't give a damn about anything. And worst of all, you don't make conversation. You don't talk to me, you don't recognize me as a person, you use me for your own benefit, you don't consider my feelings at all." He continues to unwrap his frozen dinner. "You beat me, took everything away from me, crushed my hopes and dreams, and threw it all away by running to that shitty mountain I have to climb every single week to keep you alive." Green's never one to hold a grudge against the past, but right now he's standing on the point of insanity. "And you continue to always beat me. Without a care at all."

"You just stare into space, not showing any kind of emotion; shutting yourself from the rest of the world. Lonely? Well, it's your own damn fau - " He stops as he hears the front door slam.

The Viridian gym leader finally looks up to see no one in the room. He glances at the couch where Red was just laying.

What.

He ran a hand through his brown ("poop-colored" Red had called them when he occasionally talked) locks and sighs. Forgetting about dinner, he turns off the kitchen light and trudges to his room, falling on the messy sheets.

Another slam.

Green jumps up and turns the lights back on and sees his older sister at the door.

"Uh, sorry from coming so late. I brought you some tea," Daisy says, placing a bag on the kitchen counter. Green just looks at her. "Your door was unlocked." She immediately gains her little brother's attention, seemingly to have read his mind. Green thinks he definitely needs to put his keys to use someday.

"I saw Red leaving. He seemed to have been in a hurry, he didn't even give a greeting." Green looks up again. So Red just stands up and leaves quietly at an inhumane speed? Wow, OK. He doesn't expect the ebony-haired trainer to be so submissive; for the most part, he would have expected a punch after the line of insults. Green's opinion of Red being the most invincible of all invincible things drastically changes. And he starts feeling remotely guilty.

Bracing himself, the younger Oak anticipates the 'What happened?' that's surely to come. Instead, he receives, "Go bring him back."

Green just stares at his sister like she just slapped him. "Bring him back? What are you talking about? That's what I've been trying to do for ages! He can just go back to his goddamned mountain."

"It's late at night, Green. He doesn't have his Pokemon with him, either." Green looks down to see Pikachu standing at the hallway, apparently having stopped playing with Eevee when he noticed his trainer had left. "Besides, a cute dude like him can be kidnapped at all times, especially at night," Daisy adds quickly.

If possible, Green's expression becomes even more incredulous. If what he heard just now was right, he can infer that his sister just indirectly shared one of her creepy kinks with him.

And that she knows about his feelings for his rival.

"What the hell, Daisy?"

She just smiles and nods.

"Let's sum it up, Green. A heartbroken, pretty boy with porcelain, fair skin, alluring, crimson eyes that stare straight into your soul, and soft, pure-black hair walking on the streets with no protection or Pokemon late at night."

At this point, Green is feeling way too uncomfortable to just simply ignore it. Just a moment ago, he pointed out all of Red's faults and every single mistake he has ever made in his life. Now, he's having his sister specify all the lovable details of the same person.

Green is very conflicted. He sighs deeply.

Then proceeds to slip his jacket on and leaves a smiling older sister alone in his apartment.

He doesn't think Red went very far. Unless he is planning to walk all the way back to Mt. Silver, which seems like a very Red thing to do. Green sighs for the fourth time in this one-shot.

It doesn't take long for the gym leader to find him. He's casually strolling with his gloved hands in his pocket. But Green runs to him anyway and yanks his arm forcibly to turn him around. Pulling Red's arm away from his face and only catching a glimpse of his tear-strewn, surprised look, Green smashes their mouths together.

_Soft,_ he thinks.

It's not really a rough make-out session, only a gentle, long kiss, but Red is still trembling and clutching on to Green's jacket. They pull away and look at each other, for the first time in months, straight in the eyes. The taller teen is blushing profusely, realizing what he just did and takes in the unusual expressive look Red was giving him. Green squeezes him and genuinely laughs.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

Red stays silent as always, but Green learns to be fine with it. He says, "I'm not going to apologize."

The smaller trainer mumbles something into his shoulder, "-apologize.."

"What was that?" Green is holding on to him tighter.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being the biggest asshole in the entire universe."

* * *

"Turn over here, you little bastard," Green says, knowing his partner can tell there's no offensive meaning behind it.

They are both laying on Green's bed; Red facing the opposite direction, being a stubborn dick.

The gym leader sighs once again and moves closer to his rival, gathering up the small frame into his arms. He buries his face into the silky, ink-black muss of hair and breathes in the smell of his own shampoo. "I hate you, Red," he mutters as he presses closer, suffocating himself in body warmth. He can practically _feel _Red smiling.

"I hate me, too."

Nevertheless, Red loves Green.

And Green _definitely _loves Red.

Because he's the master of displaying love.

"Did you lock the door, Green?"

The gym leader sighs.

* * *

**A/N:** Me and Turtle have a running joke about how Green never locks his doors.

And I decided to add it to this one-shot.

You might spot the joke in some of our other stories, too.

~Ducky


End file.
